


Prison Break School AU

by Checkerdance



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, Lincoln being a dumbass, Michael being a smartass, Prison Break School AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkerdance/pseuds/Checkerdance
Summary: A fanfic I wrote last year about Michael and Lincoln's last year of highschool! It follows them and the people they meet in their classes and how different their interactions are :)
Kudos: 5





	Prison Break School AU

“Do you think we will have one class together?”

The younger of the two brothers hastily pulled a gray hoodie over his head and tightened it using the two laces wedged in the holes. 

“Dunno.” Was his only response, as he swung his bag over his shoulder. “Come on, Linc. We’re going to be late.”

Lincoln Burrows finished washing his face, as he smoothed over his almost bald head with one hand. He turned to his younger brother and grinned oddly, as if he had a snaggletooth.

“How'd I look, bro?” 

“Fine. Let’s go.” He urged. Lincoln clicked his tongue and gathered his belongings, as the two brothers made their way out of the door. 

“Look the door, Mike” The older brother called, as Michael continued to traipse to the sidewalk. Lincoln huffed after getting no response and reluctantly locked the door. He caught up with his little brother and slipped on his sunglasses. 

“Ughh...I am not going to be able to survive grade 12, dude.” Lincoln groaned. Michael smiled softly and met his brother’s gaze.

“You got through last year. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah...I averaged a 67. Well, I’m not planning on being a doctor or a lawyer anytime soon.” Lincoln muttered nonchalantly. 

“Well, Lincoln, maybe you should try and get better grades so you can get a decent job and be able to provide for your family. Ditching class doesn’t help either. At this rate, you’ll have the salary of a prisoner.” 

“Shut up, wise guy.” Lincoln snapped, rubbing Michael’s head harshly. Michael held back a chuckle and pushed Lincoln away.

The day was like any other. Blue skies, minimal clouds, soft breezes that felt like chinook winds. Despite living in the crowded city that is Chicago, Michael and Lincoln lived in the more rural area, so instead of being surrounded by tall buildings and business men, they were used to fields and trees. 

The walk to Fox River High was usually quiet. Most of the time Lincoln would bellyache about someone lowlife who bothered him the day before. Michael would listen pensively and tried his best to give Lincoln some advice so his big brother wouldn’t get himself beat up one day. Sometimes Michael would talk to Lincoln about the recent tattoo design he created in his spare time. Michael wasn’t someone with pride, or someone who liked to talk a lot, but when it came to his brother, he did. 

“Aaaa...new school. We’re the new kids. Let’s hope we fit in.” Lincoln said smoothly. 

“We’ll be fine. Just survive the year.” Michael reassured. 

Fox River High was now in view. Lincoln groaned again, and brushed over his bald head. Michael gave him a look but said nothing. 

Once they arrived, they ambled into the building, and were welcomed by fresh air conditioned air. Michael’s shoulder relaxed as he scanned the area. 

“Well, let’s get our timetables.” 

They walked up side-by-side to a desk, where a woman was sitting. She had a bunch of folders laid out on the desk. Her name tag read “Caroline Reynolds”, who was the Vice Principal of the school. 

“Michael Scofield...and Lincoln Burrows.” Michael stated, eyeing Lincoln when he said his name. She shuffled through the folders for a while before pulling out two timetables. They grabbed their things and headed over to the lobby, where they sat down to read their schedules. Michael let out a sigh of disdain when he noticed that his classes were not balanced out. Yeah, it was annoying, but Michael knew he could handle it. He wants to be an engineer after all. 

“So, what do you have for the first semester?” Lincoln prompted. 

“In order, Spanish, Calculus, Chemistry and English. Next semester it’s Computer Science, Physics, Biology and Advanced Functions.”

“Damn bro. We don’t have a single one together.” Lincoln grunted. “I got P.E, English, Accounting then Advanced Functions. Next semester I got Leadership, Biology, Spanish and Marketing.”

Michael’s lip raised in amusement, listening to Lincoln’s light schedule. Lincoln noticed,

“What’s so funny?” 

Michaels shook his head.

“Nothing. It’s annoying that we don’t have a class together. But we can hang out at lunch. And I can help you with your math and science.”

Lincoln nudged Michael’s shoulder aggressively. 

“Yeah, well you better make some friends this year. You can’t hang around me every lunch period. Secondly, who says I need your help?”

“Your report card.”

Lincoln lunged towards Michael and put his head into a headlock. Michael laughed and tried pushing him off, but failed. 

“Oh yeah? Well maybe I can teach you how to defend yourself!” Lincoln spat playfully. “That way you won’t get choked to death, huh?” 

Michael scoffed as Lincoln released him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be in a situation where someone is trying to kill me.” 

“You never know.” 

Michael dusted off his hoodie and checked his watch. Five minutes until the bell rang. He re-tied his shoes quickly and stood up. 

“I’m gonna get going. See ya, Linc.” 

Linc gave him a small wave before trudging down the hall. The Spanish room was in room 224, so Michael walked up the main staircase, hand gliding against the railing. He pushed open the door that stood in front of the upper part of the staircase and walked down the hall. He stopped at room 224 and took a deep breath. 

Just one more year of highschool left. 

He stepped into the room and the first thing he looked at was a giant spain flag pinned above the whiteboard. He cast a glance at the row of desks. Most of the students arrived already, so the empty seats were scattered about. He wanted to sit near the back, so he found an empty seat in the left corner and sat in it, placing his bag next to him. 

After a minute or two, the teacher walked into the classroom, holding a folder in his hands. The class began to quiet down, as the teacher poisoned himself in the front of the room.

“Hello, class.” He droned. Michael took note of his deep voice. “I’m sure some of you know my name from last year, but in case you don’t, you can call me Mr. John.”

A boring name indeed, but it was also unique. How many Mr. John’s do you know?

“As you should know, this is grade 12 Spanish. We won’t be going over basics, alright? Even if this isn’t an advanced class! Todos deberían haber tomado español de grado once si están en esta clase.” 

Michael didn’t take grade 11 Spanish in his previous school, since Spanish is one of the courses that doesn’t require a prerequisite. However, he was very poor at it and he thought it could be useful to know. He barely understood what the teacher said, but he got the idea. 

Mr. John eyed Michael and slightly narrowed his eyes. 

“Nunca te he visto en el programa de español. ¿Es la primera vez que tomas una clase de español?”

Michael’s shoulders tensed, and he looked at Mr. John with wide eyes. Three seconds went by and all that Michael could do was listen to the screaming silence in the room. 

Suddenly, he heard the smallest of whispers from the classmate beside him.

“Sí señor.”

Michael hesitated before echoing what the classmate said to the teacher. Mr. John simply nodded, seeming less hostile now. While the teacher was passing out the syllabus, Michael turned to his fellow mate.

“Hey, thanks for that.” He murmured. The boy beamed brightly at Michael. 

“No problem, amigo! I’ve never seen you in this school so I assumed this is your first spanish class. And by judging your tense look, you didn’t seem to know what the teacher said. Am I right?” 

Michael nodded, grinning slightly. The boy took off his blue cap and placed it on his desk.

“My name’s Fernando! You are…?”

“Michael. Nice to meet you.” He responded politely, as the two boys shook hands. The teacher slid the syllabus on both of their desks. Fernando leaned towards Michael. 

“Y’know, if you ever need help with translation, or anything basic, you just let me know.” Michael turned his head and smiled again.

“Thanks Fernando. I might need it. 

Another boy in front of Michael suddenly turned and gave him somewhat of a stink eye.

“Wow, your spanish is terrible.”

Michael and Fernando were silent for a second. Michael awkwardly gawked at the rude boy and decided not to say anything. But that would create an even more awkward atmosphere, would it not? Fernando jumped it.

“Hey, back off, Hector!”

The Hector boy just shook his head sarcastically, before turning back to his seat. Michael looked over at Fernando.

“Do you know him?”

Fernando peeled his lower lip back with his tongue and whispered,

“Yeah...you see there’s this girl, Maricruz-”

“Ah.” Michael cut him off, knowing where this was headed. He didn’t want to get caught up in the drama anyways. “Well, I hope you get the girl in the end.” 

Fernando laughed and turned towards the teacher once he began to speak again. Michael relaxed and laid back in his chair, as the lesson was about to begin.

**

Michael scribbled down the last of his notes, before closing his binder. The bell had just rung. The kids all rose from their seats when Mr. John dismissed the class. Michael packed his things and suddenly heard two girls whispering. One of them said as they walked out of the class,

“Woow, Lechero is pretty good looking, isn’t he? He’s definitely the hottest teacher I’ve ever had.”

When Fernando stood up, Michael asked,

“Hey, why did that girl call him, Lechero?”

Fernando was silent before bursting into a fit of giggles. Michael tipped his head with curiosity. 

“Haha! Everyone who knows him calls him that, bro! It’s because everyday, Mr. John would always bring a milk carton to class! Look at his desk, see! If you didn’t know, Lechero means ‘milkman’.”

“Interesting. Does he know people call him that?”

“Not sure!” 

They both walked out of the classroom together.

“Where are you headed, Micheal? Lemme see your schedule!” MIchael handed him his timetable and Fernando quickly glossed over it.

“Aw, nothing together this semester. But we have functions next year! I hope you’re good at maths.”

Michael took back his time table and slipped his hands into his pockets. “As a matter of fact, I am.” He gave Fernando a small wink. 

“Well, it was really nice meeting you. I’ll see you tomorrow, papi!”

Fernando dashed off into the hallway, waving at Michael in the process. Michael grinned. That was a good start to the way. He wondered how Lincoln was doing. 

Next was Calculus, back on the first floor. When Michael arrived, he seemed to be early. Once again, he sat near the back. He tapped his pencil on the desk, waiting for class to start. Michael reckoned he wouldn’t be doing too much listening in this class anyways. Maths and sciences were Michael’s strong points, so he didn’t need to give the lessons 24/7 attention.

Somebody slumped down in the chair next to Michael, making him jump. He turned to see a shorter male with messy black hair and an askew face, rummaging through his bag and taking out some papers. The boy noticed Michael’s staring and turned towards him. 

“Who are you looking at? Don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” 

Michael sized him up for a couple of seconds before turning back to tapping his pencil. The boy seemed to stop whatever he was doing. This time he turned to Michael.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya...Though you do look very pretty when you’re scared, mm?” 

Michael could feel his finger twitch, but he ignored him, choking down the worm in his stomach that made him uncomfortable. 

“Aww, don’t be like that! Here, let’s start over. My name is Theodore, what’s your name, Pretty?” 

“Michael.” He mumbled. Theodore gave him a toothy grin.

“Look at me, Pretty! Let me see them baby blues!”

Michael didn’t want to cause any trouble, or worse, a scene. He turned and looked at Theodore again. The first thing he noticed was that his pockets were sticking out limply. 

“Those are some beautiful eyes, if I do say so myself.”

Michael watched Theodore curl his tongue and then stick it between his teeth. He felt static rattle through him. 

“Theodore, stop hitting on him!” A gruff voice snapped. Theodore turned to his right and glared at the boy, but was calm. 

“Don’t be like that, Abruzzi! You’re just jealous that nobody flirts with you.” He slurred like a snake and his accent was thick in an Alabama way.

“I don’t care ‘bout that stuff, Bagwell. If you’re gonna do this shit, don’t do it in a math classroom in front of people.” 

Theodore grumbled and crossed his arms stubbornly and leaned back against his chair. Michael sighed. He was calm. Not like this has happened a lot to him, but Michael was good at controlling his feelings, although some would say he looked uneasy right now. 

The teacher, Mrs. Tabak walked in not too long after and began to go over some of the grade 11 topics of math. Michael could hear Theodore groan whenever he didn’t understand something. He peered over to the Abruzzi kid, and he seemed to be doing fairly well by the looks on his face. The only thing that seemed to bother him was his long black hair that draped over his face.

The first lesson was about the derivative as a rate of change. Mrs. Tabak was a good teacher in Michael’s opinion. She spoke clearly and she knew her stuff, unlike previous teachers. The one thing that irked Michael was sometimes she would pick on students. For some odd reason, Micheal was always in her crosshairs, and he would get picked on from time to time. Good thing Michael excelled in maths. He always noticed Theodore looking at him impressed every time he would get the correct answer. Theodore would always do that tongue thing. Michael did his best to ignore it, and the entity of Theodore himself. 

When the bell rang, Michael quickly wrote down the homework questions and swiftly left the classroom. 

Michael made his way downstairs, to locker 134 (Lincoln's locker is 135). He found the locker and opened it slowly. The locker was empty except for a little pink ribbon sticker glued to the interior of the door. He didn’t mind it. He clasped his lock into the hole, and straightened the bag on his back. 

Not long after, Lincoln arrived. Michael watched him copy what he did. He opened the door to his lockers and looked around before snapping his lock in. 

“Sweet, I found a free pen in my locker.” Lincoln said, almost snickering. Michael gave him a short laugh. He took out a sandwich from his bag and looked around the hallway. 

“Where do you wanna eat?”

Lincoln sighed and stared at him. 

“You don’t have any other people you want to eat with?” 

Michael suddenly thought of Theodore and Abruzzi and decided to shake that memory away. 

“I...did meet someone actually.” Michael started. “His name is Fernando. He was cool. I don’t know where he is.”

Lincoln nodded and started walking to the east corridor. Michael followed after him. They arrived in the business hallway. One of the most quiet and serene hallways of the school. Content with Lincoln’s choice, they both sat down next to a garbage can. Lincoln pulled out a pulled pork sandwich and took a bite. 

“So...tell me more about your classes.” He mumbled through a mouthful of pork. Michael crossed his legs and faltered back. 

“I met Fernando is Spanish class. Cool guy, lots of spunk. Stood up for me when I was disrespected.” Michael smiled at the memory, but Lincoln’s fist curled in annoyance, hearing how somebody treated his little brother. “Calculus was...interesting. I mean, the content was easy but…”

“But what?”

“Uhh, let’s just say somebody took a little interest in me.” 

Lincoln’s eyebrow raised, but said nothing. 

“Well, sounds good so far.” He grunted, still chewing.

“What about you, Linc?”

“P.E was great. I thought I was the fastest runner in the class,but somebody else is really close to me.” His eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. Michael grinned.

“I’m sure he can’t lift more weights than you.” 

“Hah, we’ll see about that.” Lincoln laughed, swallowing. “English was awesome too...I met this girl named Veronica.”

Michael’s lip quivered in amusement. 

“She’s cool...she’s really good at writing.” Lincoln trailed off, and realized he sounded a bit flustered. 

“You should get to know her.” Michael suggested, now taking out a pencil and some paper from his bag. Lincoln shrugged and watched Michael doodle before turning away.

“Yeah, well maybe you should get to know the girl who was flirting with you.” Lincoln snorted. Michael paused and let out a drawn chuckle.

“No, _he_ wasn’t my type.” Michael emphasized. 

Lincoln smirked in realization and nodded. The two of them finished their meals quickly. They had about 10 minutes left of the break, so they spent the time chatting while Michael doodled. The bell rang and the two of them stood up.

“See you after school.” Lincoln drawled, ambling off. Michael wiped his mouth and checked his timetable for his Chemistry room number. 116. 

Michael suddenly noticed Fernando stalking upstairs with a buddy. Too late to stop him now. Michael cracked his knuckles, and made his way towards the Chemistry lab, ready to learn about the structures of matter and whatnot. 

**

“Whenever a C atom is bonded to a more electronegative atom, the bond between the

atoms is polar; that is, the electrons are held more closely to the more electronegative

atom. This results in the C atom having a partial positive charge and the O, N, or

halogen atom having a partial negative charge..”

Michael was easily following the first lecture. He made sure to jot down any important parts of the lectures that may confuse him in the future. 

His chemistry teacher, Mr. Self was an odd fellow to say the least. He seemed a little bit on edge when he walked into the classroom but overall, he didn’t bother Michael. He spoke well and at least he didn’t pick on people, unlike his calculus teacher. 

When Mr. Self finished the lecture, he handed out a packet for everybody to work on. Michael was fine with that. It seemed like it was just going to be a chill class. 

“Alright, since this packet is very large, I suggest you work in groups.” Mr. Self spewed. 

Michael could have groaned. It’s not like he was some loner or anything, he just preferred to work alone. He looked around and saw that some people have already made groups. He turned around and noticed a girl sitting behind him. Their eyes met and she beamed.

“Hey, do you wanna be in a group?” She asked. Her voice was smooth like raw silk. Michael simply nodded.

“Sure.” 

He moved his desk so that it was beside hers. 

“I’m Sara.” She muttered, a hint of timidness seeped in her voice. She had long brown hair and brown eyes that were almost hazel. 

“Hi, I’m Michael.” He spoke gently. She grinned, pulling back her bottom lip, that was covered in red lipstick. 

Behind her, two other guys sauntered over to them. One was short and kind of chubby, while the other one was taller with a medium build. Michael assumed they wanted to join. 

“We’re joining you.” The shorter one grumbled, as the two of them pushed their desks with Michael’s and Sara’s. The two of them exchanged a look awkwardly. Well, that was kind of rude.

“Er, okay.” Sara mumbled. “I’ve never seen you around Michael, so I assume you’re new this year. That’s Brad, and that’s Paul.”

Michael waved as the two of them just stared.

Michael learned many things during this session. Sara and Paul were smart. Maybe not as smart as Michael, but they weren’t dead weight. Brad was. He was rude, and kept on getting many wrong answers. Michael didn’t mind having to correct him. 

Sara was nice and helpful. Brad was rude and somewhat of an air head. Paul was quiet and kind of distant. Michael could say that Sara was his only friend in the group.

When class ended, Sara packed her things and walked up to Michael. 

“It was nice working with you.” She said. “You made things a lot easier for me.” She let out a giggle as she tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“I could say the same thing to you Sara.” Michael murmured, grinning. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sara nodded and Michael exited the classroom. He found himself still smiling, even when Sara left. Good class. He liked the students there much better than the students in calculus. 

Michael felt like he was swamped with so much homework already. That’s grade 12 for you.

“One more period.” Michael told himself. It was English, something that Michael wasn’t so good at. It wasn’t like Michael was bad at it, he just wasn’t as good at it than maths and sciences. There are never any correct answers when it comes to english. 

Michael sauntered down the english hall and turned into his english classroom. He noticed his teacher sitting by his desk, tapping away at his computer. He looked up and smiled at Michael, something his other teachers didn’t do. 

“Hello! Come on in!” 

His accent was Australian. Michael smiled back politely and took a seat unawarely near his teacher. The nametag hoisted on the teacher’s desk read “James Whistler.” 

_Cool Name._

When everybody took their seats and Mr. Whistler introduced himself, to Michael’s dismay, he assigned everyone a project already. It was small, but the worst part was that you had to work with a partner. Even if Michael didn’t know anybody in the class, it still bothered him that the teacher picked out the partnership. It’s not like they were in the 2nd grade. 

Mr. Whistler started to name the groups,

“Jacob and Sophia. David and Gretchen. Michael and Alexander…”

Michael looked around to see who this Alex was. It would be helpful if the teacher pointed out who this Alexander was. Somebody stood up and locked eyes with Michael. 

_I guess that’s my Alexander._

The skinny lad made his way over to Michael and very slowly sat to the desk next to him. After the teacher was finished assigning partners, he began to explain the project. 

“The project will be a presentation. You will each be assigned an ongoing problem that is happening in this world. For example; terrorism. Once you get your tropic, you must explain what the problem is, and some ways to fix it.”

“How is this related to english class?” A girl rudely piped up. Due to Mr. Whistler’s calm and positive nature, he just chuckled. 

“Well Gretchen, this will help you with communication. Something that is extremely essential when it comes to english. You will also be honing your teamwork and initiative skills as well. The project is due in two days. The presentation doesn’t have to be long. Make it around 2-5 minutes.” 

Mr. Whistler passed out a rubric to each group, and what their topic was. Michael and Alexander’s topic was pollution. 

“That’s an easy one. I feel like a kindergartener could do this.” Alexander spoke coolly, though it didn’t sound intentional. Although, Michael agreed with him. 

“I’ll give you the rest of the class to work on it. Good luck!” 

Michael awkwardly watched Alexander take out a black felt tipped pen and wrote down his own set of notes.

“So Alexander...what are you writing there?” Michael asked impatiently. He narrowed his eyes,

“Alex.” He responded gruffly, not answering Michael’s question. Michael felt his eye twitch. He may have been quiet, but he was no pushover. 

“Well, Alex. We need to work together on this. So tell me your ideas and let me help.” 

Alex etched out his last word and pushed the paper over to Michael. Michael read the ideas. They were all very good and valid points.

“These are good.” Michael said. “But we shouldn’t use all of the ideas. Our presentation would go over the limit. We don’t wanna talk too much and start to blabber.” 

“It’s not blabbering.” Alex snapped. “Do you want a good grade or not?”

“We won’t get a good grade if we go over the time limit.” Michael almost growled, patient growing thin. What was this dude's problem anyway?

“You know what, fine?” Alex huffed. “Erm, choose 3 of my points and we will use those.” 

“So I don’t get to use any of my own ideas?” Michael shot back. Alex glided his fingers through his frizzy hair. 

“Oh my god...would you quit being difficult!?” 

“Okay! Look, calm down. We have a few days for this...let’s just calm down and think this over…” Michael resorted. 

The rest of the period...was not relaxing, unlike the classes before. The two of them kept bickering. The only thing they got done this period was choosing three points to talk about. Two of them were thought of by Alex and one by Michael. They had finished this all next period. Michael was too busy with his homework from his other classes to do this at home. When the class was dismissed, Alex got up abruptly and stormed off. 

“You two getting along?”

Michael looked over at Mr. Whistler, who was giving him a sympathetic look. Michael sighed and stood up ever so slowly. 

“Heh, no.” He replied, facing his teacher. 

“Well, you know, one of the main reasons for this project is teamwork. It’s an important skill. I hope you two will figure this out in the near future.” Mr. Whistler murmured kindly, although he did sound a little bit passive aggressive. 

Michael nodded, “Thank you.”

He left the classroom and drew out a long sigh. He eventually met Lincoln in front of the front doors. 

“Urgh, swamped with so much homework on the first day.” The older one groaned. Michael gave him a skeptical look. Michael could already tell LIncoln wasn’t as busy as him. They both walked out of the doors of the school and they were welcomed with sunshine. He noticed Sara talking with some girls in the corner of the school. Michael grinned as she noticed him. They both waved at each other subtly before Michael and Lincoln stalked off. 

“You met her?” Lincoln asked, almost teasing. Michael nodded, but noticed his look.

“Shut up.” 

Lincoln laughed. “So, how were your last classes?” 

“Chem was good...I met a girl- Sara, the one who just waved at me.” Michael mumbled. He ignored Lincoln’s tiny quirky smirk. “I also met two other guys. I guess I’m neutral with them. But ah...English wasn’t so good. It was the worst class of the day.”

“And why’s that?”

They arrived at a stop sign and waited for a couple of cars to pass before he continued.

“Well, we got a project on our first day.” Michael started, but he didn’t care about that too much. “But...well the teacher assigned us a project and he chose partners for us.” The introverted Michael half-shuddered. “Anyways, I was partnered with this dude...and let’s just say we don’t work well together.” 

Lincoln eyed him pathetically and chuckled. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. You’ll get through it. Let me know if anybody needs to get beat up.”

Michael chuckled lightly. “Nope, I don’t think we’ll be needing any of that.”

The rest of the walk home, Lincoln talked about the rest of his day. He explained how easy yet boring accounting was, and how difficult advanced functions were. 

“You know I could help you with that.” Michael chirped. Lincoln angrily nudged him, knowing full well what Michael knew. 

When they arrived in their small, crappy, cabin-like house, Lincoln dropped onto the couch like an overheated flower. Michael took off his bag and stretched his back, earning a loud crack. 

“Here Linc, I’ll make dinner tonight.” Michael conceded. Lincoln just made a grunting noise before Michael took all the things he didn’t for his schoolwork and headed to his room (Which was not upstairs, because this house had only one floor).

He may as well have gotten some work done before making dinner.


End file.
